


One Cold Morning

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: “You’ve been outside,” you murmured.“I had to check the world was still there.”
Relationships: Floki/reader
Kudos: 14





	One Cold Morning

The snow piled up high along the fjord. Floki Vilgerðarson watched as flakes descended from the grey sky in the early morning. The harshest part of winter had come and gone, and soon he would see his latest creation sailing across glittering waters. He tilted his head in inquiry when he saw a small flower blooming under the shelter of a tree. He crouched next to it, admiring its soft petals, and the stubbornness of the small bulb to thrive in the cold.

With a smile, he stood back up and went back inside his home. He left his wet sheepskin by the door and walked silently back to the bed where you were still sleeping, curled up on your side. He slid under the warm blanket behind you and placed a hand on your warm belly, pulling you closer. He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck and when you wiggled, he smiled to himself. When his cold nose touched you behind an ear, you grumbled, and rolled over so you could give him your best annoyed and sleepy look. The smile on his face was contagious, though, and you smiled too.

“You’ve been outside,” you murmured.

“I had to check the world was still there.”

“Is it?” You asked, pressing a kiss to his chin.

“So far.” His hand went down to rest casually on your hip, and you smiled.

“Sleep a little more, then. The world will still be there when you wake.”

Floki cupped your cheek and gave you one of those charged looks that had more than one meaning. In it you could read his contentment, and his hope. After some time had passed, he nodded. “Sleep well, Y/N.”


End file.
